buffythevampireslayerandangelfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kane
This character was created by Superjokertv. Randy Giles was a clone of Rupert Giles and a member of the Scooby Gang, a member of Angel Investigations, and later an executive at Wolfram & Hart. Biography Clone of the Giles Sunnydale Death and Afterlife Resurrection Los Angeles Fall of Los Angeles Back to Earth Twilight Crisis End of Magic Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis' — Randy could manipulate/move objects and individuals with his mind. *'Multilingualism' — Randy was able to speak fluency several languages. He was shown to speak Latin, German, Sumerian, and ancient Greek. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant' — While not as physically strong as Buffy, Randy was highly skilled in moderate skill in hand-to-hand combat, as well as various melee weapons (including at least a theoretical knowledge of jujutsu and aikido, but excelling at the art of fencing). *'Supernatural Knowledge' — Randy had knowledge of demonology, mystical artifacts, and the black arts. These are the powers that Randy possessed as a Ghost: *'Superhuman Strength' — Randy could overpower humans, lift heavy objects such as piano, and even beat down demons and vampires. *'Superhuman Speed' — Randy was able to move at incredible speeds. *'Invisibility' — Randy could become unseen to the naked eye. *'Intangibility' — Randy was naturally intangible, as such he could phase through solid matter without any kind of injuries, however it requires him to be very calm to become tangible. *'Teleportation' — Randy could travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. *'Electrokinesis' — Randy could disrupt nearby electronics with his presence, generate electricity himself, control and manipulate machinery, and even use electricity offensively. *'Voice Manipulation' — Randy was freely capable of manipulating his voice, allowing him to mimic the voices of others or imitate sounds such as animal noises and explosions. Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer *"Into the Woods" *"Triangle" *"Checkpoint" *"Blood Ties" (mentioned) *"The Body" *"Forever" *"Intervention" (mentioned) *"Tough Love" *"Spiral" *"The Weight of the World" *"The Gift" *Genesis appears in all episodes of Season 6 and 7. Angel *"Dead End" *"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" *"Home" *Genesis appears in all episodes of Season 5. Angel: After the Fall *All 17 canonical issues [[w:c:buffy:Angel (IDW Series)|''Angel Season 6]]'' *''Aftermath'' *''Boys and Their Toys'' *''Immortality for Dummies'' *''Crown Prince Syndrome'' *''The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart'' ''Spike'' *''What Happens in Vegas, Slays in Vegas'' ''Buffy'' Season 8 *''Predators and Prey'' *''Wolves at the Gate'' *''Retreat'' *''Twilght'' *''Last Gleaming'' Angel & Faith *''Live Through This'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Women of a Certain Age'' *''Family Reunion'' *''Death and Consequences'' *''What You Want, Not What You Need'' ''Buffy'' Season 9 *''Freefall'' *''Guarded'' *''Welcome to the Team'' *''The Core, Part One'' (voice only; phone call) Spike: A Dark Place *''A Dark Place, Part Four'' *''A Dark Place, Part Five'' Willow: Wonderland *''Wonderland, Part Four'' (only in visions) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Ghost Category:Watcher Category:Angel & Faith allies Category:Angel Investigations Category:Scooby Gang Category:Slayer Organization Category:Wolfram & Hart executives and lawers Category:Spike Category:Buffy Summers Category:Watchers Council Category:Angel Category:Dawn Summers Category:Faith Lehane Category:Sunnydale High students Category:London residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Las Vegas residents Category:Rome residents Category:Magic practitioners Category:New York City residents Category:Telekinetics Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Vampire hunters Category:Demon hunters Category:Decoys and doubles Category:English individuals Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Possession victims